Lost in the noise
by IAreALady
Summary: What if during Sasuke's and Naruto's first fight at the valley of the end, Orochimaru had ordered some of his Otonin, to bring Naruto back to Otogakure no Sato? How will everything change? Let us find out. NaruSaku, AU
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not have the rights to naruto, its characters or its world… but it would be cool if I did… I'm sure every writer on this site, would think that it would be awesome if some of their fanfictions would become cannon!**

**Warning: Yeah this one is going to be Rated M like all of my fics are… because I like to put colorful lingo, bloody guts & gore, and steamy bits in my stories…**

**A/N: Hello I'm writing this thing to get out of a funk I'm experiencing with my other NaruSaku fic...**

"Spoken words"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Tailed beasts/Inner personalities"**_

* * *

Summary: What if during Sasuke's and Naruto's first fight at the valley of the end, Orochimaru had ordered some of his Otonin, to bring Naruto back to Otogakure no Sato? How will everything change? Let us find out.

* * *

"Why do you need him?" the youngest Uchiha asks in a hiss as he glares at the rouge Sanin. Orochimaru's eyes never leave the table where Naruto is laid out, as he gives his answer "You could use someone to push you harder when you fight… after the spectacle that my scouts saw, I think he would be useful to you." The former Akatsuki member raises his hands high as chakra forms around his fingers before he slams them down around the eight trigrams seal… Naruto wakes with a scream of agony, a scream that would echo throughout Otogakure no Sato.

* * *

As Kakashi arrives at the gates of Konoha, Sakura would notice, that he is completely alone as he walks solemnly, his head hung low as he grips two Hitai-ate in one hand, and an all to familiar blood-drenched orange coat in the other. "_Jiraya Sama is going to kill me when he finds out… then Minato Sensei is going to destroy me in the afterlife… Rin and Obito too… I let another comrade die."_ are the thoughts going through the mind of Kakashi.

Kakashi couldn't even look up to face Sakura when she asked the question he dreads, "Where is Naruto?" he just waved for her to follow as he thinks, "_Naruto… I'm sure he is smiling down on Sakura right now… she asked about him, and not Sasuke…"_ Not a single word would be said as the two would make their way to the Hokage office.

* * *

"Oh, Naruto… you are awake." Kabuto says as the Jinchuriki opens his eyes, only for his face to swiftly warp in pain. The medic-nin puts a small cup to Naruto's lips saying, "Drink Naruto, then I can take you to Sasuke." Naruto's eyes widen as he opens his mouth thinking "_he is going to take me to Sasuke?"_ while drinking all of the bitter liquid.

* * *

"I'm afraid… that Naruto is already dead… or soon will be." Kakashi says grimly, bringing Sakura to tears and making Tsunade pale. "Naruto is alive… Orochimaru would have had his ninja leave a corpse… I'm sure he plans on keeping Naruto live… to keep the Kyuubi out of the hands of the Akatsuki… we need to notify the other villages… Sunagakure and Kirigakure at least… now I'm leaving to gather intel on Orochimaru, so we can save Naruto… I want you two to be ready… got that Kakashi? Sakura?" Jiraiya says as he walks to the window and leaps out, leaving everyone standing around in shock.

* * *

"Ah… welcome Naruto, come sit down with us." Orochimaru says in a twisted but sweet way, as Naruto walks into the room with Kabuto behind him. Sasuke would look at Naruto as he gesture to the cushion beside him. "Why am I here?" Naruto asks as he halts several feet from the table as Orochimaru starts to serve tea.

"You are here because I need you Dobe… and you won't be mistreated here like you were back in the village." Sasuke says as Kabuto makes Naruto sit down, next to the Uchiha. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asks while he is glaring at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"The people of the leaf, they hate you because of the Monster that was sealed inside of you… when you are a hero because of it… you are the reason why the nine tails didn't destroy the village Naruto." Orochimaru says, putting Naruto into a state of shock and surprise… but it would be broken when he would hear a voice call out from the back of his mind "_**DONT LISTEN TO THE HONEYED WORDS OF THIS SILVER TOUNGED SNAKE! KIT YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"**_

Naruto shakes his head as he thinks, "_Maybe I could get Sasuke to come back to the leaf with me… I need to keep my promise to Sakura… I need to bring him back…" _then the voice would chime in "_**Then you should play along with this kit… and deceive the snake, and take the Teme back to her!"**_

* * *

**A/N: yeah this is supposed to be a prologue to the rest of the story… and I know how much people hate cliff hangers… but I also understand why they can be useful… now I hope this gets some people excited for the actual first chapter, that I am going to try and get out ASAP so it might even come out the same day as this is posted!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is chapter one! And I hope you enjoy it! And yes there is a time skip even longer than the one in Naruto… I may one day add something to fill the time gap, be it in a second fic or through flashbacks or something like that… but for now, enjoy the chapter… and try to not be too confused, things will be explained over time… I promise**

"Spoken words"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Tailed beasts/Inner personalities"**_

* * *

As Sakura rushes out into the newly formed clearing and grabs Sai by his shirt she shouts "ALRIGHT ENOUGH, TELL US WHAT YOU ARE REALLY UP TOO!? HOW MANY TIMES WERE YOU GOING TO BETRAY US BEFORE YOU!?" but she would go quite as she would hear a cold voice, "Sakura…"

The Pinkett would turn to the source of the voice as something crosses her mind "_that voice…" _but as her emerald eyes meet the man's onyx eyes she would whisper out "It's you… Sasuke…" stuck in a state of shock over the fact that Sasuke is really in front of her, but she wouldn't feel all warm inside, she would feel sick.

"Don't let your guard down Sakura…" a deep voice would say, as Gaara walks out of the tunnel's and into the clearing surprising Sasuke, "_I never expected him to be here… but I guess he could be here for-"_ "WHERE IS NARUTO, I KNOW HE ISNT DEAD! AND I KNOW HE HAS BEEN TRYING TO COME BACK THE KONOHA! TELL ME NOW!" Sakura's scream derails his train of thought.

"I'm guessing Kakashi is here too?" the Uchiha's voice was emotionless, but his eyes ever so slightly shimmered with hope, but it was gone as soon as Yamato stepped out saying "Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't make it… So I'm here in his place, team Kakashi has come to take you and Naruto back to the leaf."

Sasuke Laughs at the lot of them, "And you think you can take me back? A beat-up Jinchuiki who should be back in Sunagakure doing the paperwork need of a kage, a painter who knows nothing of me, Kakashi's understudy and the most annoying and weak Kunoichi that I have ever met…" lifting up his chin as he covers his eyes with his face towards the sky.

As the Uchiha glares down at the four of them, he mockingly says, "I could kill you all right now… and unlike Naruto, I won't even hesitate…" as he leaps down behind Gaara going to stab him, only for sand to catch the blade, giving Gaara enough time to doge.

Accompanying the chirping of the Chidori Sasuke sends lighting at the two shinobi charging, him sending Sai and Sakura back, before Yamato charges him, sending a root flying at the Uchiha to try and knock away his snake sword… but it would cut through the wood like butter.

"You have made a fatal error… you cannot block my sword." Uchiha says before retreating when Yamato pushes the blade out of his shoulder with wood style and activates his "Wood Style Dome wall Jutsu!"

Standing above them all Sasuke wordlessly readies a Jutsu only for his hand to be caught Orochimaru, "Now now Sasuke, let us not be hasty, they could be of use… after all, they killed one Akatsuki member already… why don't we let them kill a few more for us?"

Sasuke pulls his arm away saying, "fine… then lets us go…" before he shunshins away, before the others. "SASUKE GET BACK HERE! WHERE IS NARUTO!" Sakura shouts getting a laugh from Orochimaru, as he and Kabuto would leave as well.

"Sakura-chan?" a slightly panicked voice calls out, getting the attention of the Kazekage and Sakura, as Sai and Yamato turn as well to see Naruto with his face warping from joy, to worry, to sorrow then fear, as he stands before them all in a purple and orange jumpsuit, an Otogakure Hitai-ate upon his forehead.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cheers before she would go running to him, with a smile, only to stop when Naruto yells "**STAY AWAY FROM ME I'M IT'S NOT SAFE!"** in a warped voice. Yamato tenses up remembering why he was specifically chosen to be the one to retrieve naruto, and seeing Naruto's red slitted eyes.

"Naruto… what are you talking about… Jiraiya got your message… we know everything we are here to help you." Sakura says as she internally wounders "_Why do I feel so… happy seeing naruto… when I felt sick when looking at Sasuke?"_ only for that one part of her mind to answer with "_**Because Sasuke is the reason why Naruto wouldn't come back… because of what he let Orochimaru do to him… You fell in love with the dobe while he and Sasuke were gone because when we all were a team he was always there for us when Sasuke only was there for us when he had to be… and all of the things he did to help us find them…"**_ Sakura quickly shakes her head "_that's just crazy…"_

"**IF YOU GOT THE FIRST THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE SECOND! I CAN'T COME BACK! I WOULD BE A THREAT TO EVERYONE! I DONT WANT TO HURT ANYONE, NOT MY FRIENDS, NOT MY COMRADES, NOT THE INNOCENT CIVILIANS AND EXPECIALY NOT YOU!" **Naruto yells at Sakura as he backs away saying, "**Go home… please… I'll run the other way… don't look back… I don't want to hurt any of you…"** before leaping out of the crater Sasuke made, as his body is enveloped by a red chakra cloak.

Sakura doesn't even wait for a single second before running after Naruto, with Gaara on her tail. "Sai… I'm going to need your help… they don't have a chance to stop him if he enters his second form." Yamato says as the Root member helps the Jonin to his feet.

* * *

"_Orochimaru, if I ever get my hands on that sick bastard I'll rip him to shreds!"_ Sakura thinks as she remembers Naruto's two letters as she chases after Naruto. _Jiraiya would stand before Tsunade, Kakashi and herself as he says "I have gotten another message from Naruto… but this one is of a different nature, unlike the last one… he isn't apologizing for failing to bring back Sasuke and sharing information…" Tsunade locks her fingers as she leans over her desk, "Well what does it say?" Jiraiya looks down at his feet as he says, "Naruto gave express orders, to run on sight of him… Orochimaru has found a way to force naruto to draw upon the Kyuubi's Chakra… he thinks he cannot return to the village, without Orochimaru forcing him to go berserk, and destroy everything… he has confirmed that he and Sasuke will be at the hideout… this is our chance to bring him home… and possibly even get Sasuke back… Naruto's message was practically begging us to bring him back and get him away from Orochimaru."_

Sakura shakes her head as she notices Naruto gaining distance between them, as with each bound he is leaving gashes in the branches he leaps on. Strengthening her resolve she would force herself to move faster, while behind her Yamato would be growing ever more worried, "_Three tails already… according to Jiraya and Kakashi, Naruto will enter the second phase if a fourth tail was to emerge."_

Eventually, the shinobi would lose sight of Naruto, but the path of broken branches and shattered three tops would lead them to their friend. But when the warped sounds of Naruto's screams would reach their ears, Yamato would tell Sai "Keep your distance, and do not join the fight… this is the reason why I was chosen to join this mission."

* * *

Naruto would come to a stop as he arrives at one of Orochimaru's hides outs many Otonin rushing out to meet Naruto. Doubling over in agony, Naruto lifts his shirt to see the curse mark siphoning the power of the Kyuubi and pumping it into Naruto's chakra system. "Naruto-Sama! Just hold off a little longer-" but he would be cut off by Naruto throwing him away, as he screams "GET AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" and no one would question the weaponized Jinchuriki.

"_**Come on Naruto, let us destroy this whole hideout, and all of the snakes inside! They turned us into a weapon! So let's show them how dangerous we are!"**_ Kurama growls as a fourth tail starts to form, but Naruto would go from about ready to let the transformation take hold of him, to trying to stop it with all his might as Sakura and Gaara arrive.

"**I TOLD YOU TO GO THE OTHER WAY!"** Naruto growls as he turns to the two of them, "Naruto, we are here to help!" Gaara states, "you pulled me out of the darkness, now let me pull you back out." Tears would flow down Naruto's cheeks as he lets out a final plea "**Please, go back…"** before the fourth tail would emerger.

Sakura would be horrified as Naruto lets out a scream, "_He doesn't even sound human anymore!"_ The sickening smell of burning flesh would fill the air as Naruto's skin peels away and burns up in the chakra cloak around him. "_Oh Kami… Naruto… what have they done to you…"_ Sakura thinks as Gaara slowly puts himself between the two. The smoke from Naruto's burning flesh would circle around Naruto, only to be blown away as with a feral scream, Naruto's chakra surges.

Unlike Gaara, Sakura would have a horrified look on her face, as she would see the mass of blood and chakra roughly in the shape of Naruto, once the Kazekage's shield was out of the way. "Stand back Sakura." Gaara says as he holds out his hand, and the sand that shielded them rushes toward Naruto, but he would turn the other way before rushing into the hideout.

Sakura tries to rush after Naruto, but Gaara stops her by grabbing her wrist. "Wait for a second Sakura… it's not safe… my siblings and the elite shinobi of Sunagkure will be here soon… honestly, they should have arrived sooner, my sand clone shouldn't have fooled them for that long."

* * *

"Naruto…" Sakura softly whispers, seeing the carnage throughout the hideout, as she makes her way towards the screams; "Naruto… I'm coming to save you." with each step, each marred and mangled corpse, Sakura would move faster and faster, until she would find him, Naruto ripping a man in two, and she would feel the need to spew, as the six tailed Jinchuriki continues to rip apart the already dead Otonin.

"NARUTO STOP!" Sakura screams, getting the attention of this thing, that Orochimaru turned Naruto into, "_**NO THIS IS OUR NARUTO! HE ISNT A MONSTER!" **_Naruto lunges at Sakura, swatting her down and leaving five gashes in her arm as she rolls into the wall. Crying in pain with her eyes clenched shut, Sakura screams "NARUTO I KNOW YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER! PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU! I WANT YOU BACK IN KONOHA, I NEED YOU BACK IN KONOHA!"

As Sakura would feel something crash against her, she would open her eyes, "_That was to light to be a strike." _Looking at the source of her underwhelming pain Sakura would see Naruto, bleeding from every inch of his body as his whole body was made an open wound by the power of the Kyuubi.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly I know Gaara is a bit out of character, but I couldn't see team Kakashi making it to Orochimaru's hideout if they didn't have a Jinchuriki with them, although I'm sure that Gaara could maybe kill Orochimaru, I doubt it would be easy… and yes, in this AU Gaara still has Shukaku, thanks to a mix of increased security and a lot of planning for the Akatsuki's eventual retrieval attempt of the one tails… also, Naruto has Learned Kurama's name, and they have come to somewhat of an understanding… although I wouldn't quite call them friends yet… so until my next chapter, I hope you enjoy this, and I hope it's not a load of crap… I honestly need to get better at writing fights and several other things.**


End file.
